


For The Longest Time

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Everyday he looks back and asks himself...When did it go wrong?
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	For The Longest Time

_ If you said goodbye to me tonight _

_ There would still be music left to write _

_ What else could I do _

_ I'm so inspired by you _

_ That hasn't happened for the longest time _

“I’ll be back in a week, a week and a half at most.” Dracula said reassuringly (mostly to himself, not his wife), “I left a distance mirror under the bed, and I have mine so if anything, just contact me.”

“Oh my love, are you sure I’ll be okay without you for an entire week and a half?” Lisa sighed dramatically, “Think about it, you’re poor defenseless wife all alone in this big empty house.”

Dracula fiddled anxiously with his fingers, “I can call Alucard to keep you company.”

She laughed and shook her head, finally standing from her desk and walking over, “I’ll be fine, love. And you leave Alucard alone, he told me last night that he’s having a wonderful time in the capital. He’s said he’s already filled three sketchbooks.”

“That boy…” Dracula sighed and shook his head, “He’s going to fill up thousands of centuries old sketchbooks in a matter of a few years. What am I going to do with him?”

“Praise him for getting some use out of those old sketchbooks instead of letting them collect dust on your shelves?” she offers teasingly.

“Hush you.” he teases back, silencing her with a kiss.

He had no idea it was going to be their last goodbye.

* * *

_ Once I thought my innocence was gone _

_ Now I know that happiness goes on _

_ That's where you found me _

_ When you put your arms around me _

_ I haven't been there for the longest time _

“What do you mean you’re a terrible father?” Lisa asked, a bit taken aback by the statement.

Dracula, lord of vampires and destroyer of humans, sat on his couch with bloody tears running down his cheeks, head hiding in his folded arms, “My boy, own flesh and blood hates me.” he lamented, “He bathed in holy water today so that I couldn’t even approach him. He’s been this way ever since I told him we couldn’t take him to the capital this week, I had no idea how much it meant to him, I’ve broken his heart Lisa…” he sniffled, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Oh dear…” she sighed, sitting next to him and rubbing his back, “He’s fourteen. He’s at that age where parents do nothing but embarrass him and ruin his life. Don’t you remember being that age?”

Dracula sniffled and raised his head up, looking at her incredulously, “Woman, I can barely recall what I did last century, you want me to remember what I was like at fourteen?”

Lisa laughed awkwardly, “Alright, my bad.” she conceded as she laid her head on his shoulder, “But I do know that he’ll outgrow his angst eventually, so try not to take what he does personally.” she said, wrapping her arms around him. Dracula smiled and melted into the embrace. Truly, there was no place he could ever feel more complete than in her arms.

* * *

_ I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall _

_ And the greatest miracle of all _

_ Is how I need you _

_ And how you needed me too _

_ That hasn't happened for the longest time _

Dracula drummed his fingers on the desk as he stared at his work. There was still so much to do before the next council meeting, and so little time to do it.

“Let’s see… perhaps if I-, no, that won’t do.” he muttered to himself as he flipped through the papers, at all the addresses and issues needing to be dealt with.

Suddenly, there was giggling echoing in the hall behind him. He tried to ignore it and press on, but then in came closer.

Adrian’s footsteps ran past his door, before abruptly stopping and turning back, “Hello Father!” he beamed as he leaned in the doorway.

“Hello son.” he greeted without looking up from his work, taking a quill and writing something down. His son quickly ran over, standing on his tiptoes and looking over the desk with intrigue, “Whatcha doin?”

“Council work.” he answered, smiling as a thought came to him, “Would you like to help?”

Adrian nodded eagerly, climbing onto his father’s lap and beaming with excitement, “What do I do?”

“Let me see…” he hummed, “Godbrand has expanded his territory to include part of Iceland, and is requesting troops to help set up his settlements, but Sharma is requesting troops to help quell an uprising in one of his established territories. Who do you think we should give the troops to?”

The dhampir hummed in thought, “Well, Godbrand is very funny… but Sharma gives me lots of gifts…”

Dracula chuckles at the fact that his generals are already trying to get on the good side of his son. The thought of powerful vampires desperately trying to appease a child for their own benefit is funny in itself.

“Hm… I don’t know.” Adrian says after a few moments, “Can they both get soldiers?”

“I hadn’t thought of that Adrian, that’s a very good idea.” Dracula says, knowing full well that neither general would accept half a troop, “Such a smart boy you are.”

Adrian smiles brightly at the praise, practically glowing with joy.

“Now that that’s sorted out.” he says as he scoots back and stands, holding his son in his arms, “How about a snack?”

“Oh! Can I have papanași?” he asks.

“Of course.” Dracula says, pressing their foreheads together, “Anything for you.”

Anything for his little miracle of a son.

* * *

_ Maybe this won't last very long _

_ But you feel so right _

_ And I could be wrong _

_ Maybe I've been hoping too hard _

_ But I've gone this far _

_ And it's more than I hoped for _

‘He’s tiny’, is the first thing he thinks when he holds his son for the first time, ‘He’s tiny and helpless and squishy, and the world out there will chew him up and spit him out.’

And suddenly it occurs to him how temporary this all is, how quickly all of this can be taken from him. A voice in the back of his head worries this was a mistake, this was all a big mistake because now he is vulnerable, and it’s all because of this tiny thing and its mother.

“Vlad?” comes Lisa’s voice, hoarse and tired. The labor had been hard on her frail human body, even now she looks like she’s on Death’s doorstep.

“He’s perfect.” he tells her, and the smile she gives says she already knows that. His son yawns and looks up at him with bright golden eyes, blinking tiredly. Seems like being born is an exhausting task. He starts to whine and squirm, prompting Dracula to hold him to his chest and never want to let him go, “It’s alright.” he whispers to his son, kissing his forehead lovingly, “Daddy has you, he’ll always have you.” he promises, and at that his son settles down ad cuddles against his chest.

And inside of it blooms a warm feeling that he decides feels right.

* * *

_ Who knows how much further we'll go on _

_ Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone _

_ I'll take my chances _

_ I forgot how nice romance is _

_ I haven't been there for the longest time _

This feels familiar in a way he hadn't felt in centuries.

Under the light of a dim chandelier, he holds his love close, twirling and dancing steps to a dance he hasn’t danced in ages.

“Slow down, I’m not good at this!” Lisa giggles, having a bit of trouble keeping up. He has to remind himself that she hasn’t had a noble upbringing, that waltzes don’t come naturally to her.

“Forgive me, I just thought that the best way to learn was if you dived head first into it.” he says, but nonetheless slows down. 

Lisa smiled happily and rests her head against his chest, humming in thought, “What does your body do with the blood it consumes if your heart does not beat?”

“It is more than just blood we consume when we bite.” he says softly, in a tone that does not fit the morbid subject, “It is life, pure and raw. With the blood we taste emotions, memories, the life it has lived. It is why some vampires have a type of human they prefer.”

“And what do you think I taste like?” she inquires with the same unfitting calmness, “What is it you taste when you drink from me?”

“Sunlight.” he replies, “Warm, beautiful sunlight.”

Lisa stops their dance and smiles up at him softly, “Well, I’m sorry to say you’ll be unable to have it for a while.”

“What?” he blinks, “Why is that? Did something happen?”

“Sort of.” she says as she guides his hand to her stomach, where he can sense all that lies beneath it. All of the blood, muscles, cells, and hormones inside of her, like an ecosystem inside of her.

An ecosystem that shelters a new life, barely the size of his hand.

“Lisa…” he gasped, eyes wide with realization, “How... ? Why…? Is it… is it mine?”

She snorts with laughter, “Yes, I’m certain it’s yours.” she looks down at her stomach, then back to him, “Ours.”

* * *

_ I had second thoughts at the start _

_ I said to myself _

_ Hold on to your heart _

_ Now I know the woman that you are _

_ You're wonderful so far _

_ And it's more than I hoped for _

This should not be happening.

He should not be like this, lying on his bed with her atop of him (it was the only position they could be in, seeing as he was much taller than her), hot and sweaty as she rides him. He should not be kissing her, sucking on her breasts and being careful with his fangs and claws.

Yet here he is, holding her close as they come, hips bucking into her wet heat and reveling in her moans and screams of pleasure. He loves everything about her. Her scent, her warmth, the way she moves even. He could listen to her talk forever.

But she wouldn’t last forever. She was human, and she wanted to stay that way for the foreseeable future. Her bones would grow soft, skin wrinkled and faded, and hair straggly and grey. And she would still be beautiful to him, she always would be. 

One day, he promised himself, he’d convince her to spend eternity with him. Until then he would cherish her for the person and the human she is.

Until that day, he would bathe in her warmth.

* * *

_ I don't care what consequence it brings _

_ I have been a fool for lesser things _

_ I want you so bad _

_ I think you ought to know _

_ That I intend to hold you for the longest time _

She was intriguing to say the least. Bold, boisterous and always making the first move.

That was no different than today, when she placed her hand over his as he read  _ De Materia Medica  _ to her.

He pretended not to notice it, nor the way it made his stomach flutter and brain turn to mush (God, he hoped she didn’t notice him stumbling over his words.)

He downed another glass of wine as he sat in his study, thinking hard about what he wanted. He should reject her, tell her this was strictly a master/apprentice relationship. 

But then he’d be lying to himself.

He’d be pretending that he hadn’t spent every moment away from her yearning to be back by her side, to hear her stupid medical puns and jokes and try not to laugh too much at them. He would pretend he hadn’t been admiring her tenacity, her smarts, her willingness to learn.

So he decided to see where it would go, just as an experiment he told himself. If things turned out alright, he’d be able to hold her for as long as he could, and if not…

Well, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> quick songfic drabble. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
